WO 03/072263 discloses an electrostatic spraying device having a removable cartridge containing a volume of a liquid composition. The device includes a plunger pump that displaces the liquid out of the reservoir and a nozzle for dispensing the liquid. The nozzle is provided with an emitter electrode which applies a high voltage to the liquid composition being supplied from the reservoir to the nozzle, i.e., electrostatically charge the particles of the liquid composition for spraying the composition on a user's skin by the electrostatic force. In order to start spraying the electrostatically charged liquid composition, the user is required to feed the liquid composition to the nozzle to drip it out of the nozzle and subsequently, after confirming the dripping, to apply the high voltage to the liquid composition being supplied to the nozzle. This is because, if the liquid composition has not yet advanced to the emitter electrode, electrostatical spraying is not likely to start immediately. Thus, the absence of the confirmation might give uncertainty to the user whether or not the device operates normally. However, the confirmation requires the user to take extra steps of ejecting the cartridge out of its position in the main body of the device, manually operating the cartridge to drip the liquid composition prior to energizing the pump and the emitter electrode, and returning the cartridge in position. This is cumbersome and therefore detracting from easy handling of the device. There remains a need for providing a device which enables easy dripping of the liquid composition prior to electrostatically spray.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.